darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-19 - Faceless Haquien and Alderaan Hospitals
Alderaan: Aldera Hospital - Critical Care In this bright white room, gorgeous full-length windows and skylights provide such a natural and pleasant light that it is hard to believe that this is a trauma ward. The injured themselves look unusually peaceful, floating in their tubes of bacta with wires and pipes snaking in and out of their bodies as the gentle bacta soothes and cleanses their traumatized forms. The doctors, in their white coats, move calmly from place to place. At one end of the Critical Care Unit is a large incubator used for processing medication and preparing bacta for use; aside from that, this is a corridor of bacta tubes and large white beds where the wounded rest between treatments and listen to soft synth-flazz music. Lazlo pays a long glance to Briseis and nods. He takes a deep breath and begins moving swiftly towards the hospital. Blood tricks down his green robes. The colors mixing kind of make a disgusting sort of palette. Lazlo doesn't seem to care. The green robes padawan waves a door open with an empty hand and turns his head quickly. "We've got two wounded," he shouts. Packing his things up, the plain clothed individual, Brand Sali, seems about ready to turn it in for the evening until the shouts of an emergency come out. Putting his flask back into his pocket, the man moves out to get a look at what is going on. Haquien, minus most of his face, bobs along on Lazlo's shoulder. One hand grips the man's robes tight while the other hangs loosely. He doesn't move much. Lazlo takes a deep breath as he moves to gently rest Haquien upon an incoming floating bed. He pays a wayward glance towards the unusual Brand Sali before looking to Briseis. Lazlo looks around swiftly before pulling a nearby chair towards her. He cracks a desperate grin but then looks back to Haquien. Briseis barrels in after Lazlo and his burden, pure adrenaline fueling her movements by this point. Her complexion is pale, drained of blood, and her uniform is soaked in the latter. There's a light blaster wound on each shoulder and a rather more serious one on her right hand, which is tucked up against her stomach to stem the bleeding. "I'm fine," she dismisses again, instead moving forward to follow Haquien and Lazlo, expression worried and pained and anxious. She ignores the chair for the moment, instead hovering as they settling Haquien atop the bed. COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "unknown ship, return to Alderaan at once" Looking with a nod, Brand heads to his locker momentarily and then returns, pulling 'it' on over his shoulders like a hero donning a cape. "What do we have?" He asks to those with the patient, the primary patient obviously being the nearly dead Haquien. Pausing, the doctor looks at him and chortles softly. "How ironic." COMSYS: (all channels) From Conqueror, A male voice says, "This is the Conqueror. YOu are ordered to return immediately to the planet or be fired upon. This is your only warning." Lazlo furrows his brow. "Yes, yes, you're fine. We're all fine," he says abruptly, keeping his eyes on Haquien. The green-robed padawan folds his arms across his chest, but then moves his scarred hand to rest upon Haquien's forearm. "Haquien, I'm sure you can hear me," he says softly. "Concentrate. You'll be fine. I can feel the Force flowing through you..." Whether he can actually feel it or it's just an expression one Jedi might use to reassure another is anyone's guess. Still, Lazlo keeps his hand there while he looks around for that strange doctor. COMBAT: Brand Sali dons his White Labcoat. Briseis moves forward at the doctor's chortling comment, eyes flaring with abrupt anger and clearly intending to do the man some violence. Maybe she'll bleed on him. COMSYS: (all channels) From Sublime, A young, smooth male voice says, "This is the Sublime. What the poodoo's goin' on?" COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "There is fighting on Alderaan. Maintain position over the planet until order is restored, then land and submit to search. Terrorists have struck, apparently attmepting to flee the Black prisoner Rem." Lazlo stares at Brand. "Ironic?" he questions softly. Lazlo peers towards Briseis and then looks back to the doctor. However unethical this might be, Lazlo reaches to his outer-robes and pulls it back slightly to reveal a heavy-hanging metal cylinder clipped to his belt. He looks over at Brand. "Sir, I do suggest you get your act together," he says politely, but firmly. Lazlo lets his outer-robes drop once more to cover his belt. He looks to Briseis and offers an admitting shrug. COMSYS: (all channels) From Sublime, A young, smooth male voice says, "Administrator Okran, here. You sure can search my two places craft, Officer. I must be hidin' thirty terrorists and twice as much bombs in here." The Doctor glances at Briseis advancing towards him and doesn't even bat a lash before looking at Lazlo and calmly clearing his throat. "Let me explain to you, son, exactly how my emergency room works. Are you a doctor? No? Then you shut up." His eyes then look towards Briseis. "If I am injured, and am unable to perform surgery, then who is going to help your friend out, hmm? Now would either of you care to waste more of my, and his, valuable time with pointlessness?" COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "No shipping may leave the system until order has been restored on the ground." COMSYS: From Valiant, A cool, deep male voice says, "Always officer this and officer that. These rogues, always out to belittle the military. Give him a shot across his bow." COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Oh, he went back down already." COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "He didn't wait to see if we would get impatient. Now that he's out of range he's ready to talk." COMSYS: (all channels) From Sublime, A young, smooth male voice says, "Heh. I value my life. Worth six millions souls, y'know. I ain't leavin'" COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "The Navy apologizes for any inconvenience." COMSYS: (all channels) From Sublime, A young, smooth male voice says, "No offense felt, MCS Rachnois. I wake up from a nap and I don't know what's goin' on. Sorry." Lazlo spots movement. He moves swiftly to attempt and move himself between the doctor and Briseis. "No, no, no," he soothes. "It won't help matters." Lazlo watches Briseis with gentle brown eyes, tilting his head to the side. "Why don't we move, let the doctor work, and we'll find someone to look at you?" A sharp glare is shot in Sali's direction. And then... Lazlo stares at Haquien, distracted by something silent. Something elusive to the rest. "Get to work!" he calls out to the doctor, giving him a very grave, serious look. "He's fading." Lazlo moves and steps towards Haquien. "Haquien, can you hear me?" Haquien's breath slows, his chest rising with only shallow movements. No change of expression comes. COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Meena Tills here with the Valiant and the Conqueror as well as the Rachnois. We are holding position over Alderaan, but have received no updates as to conditions on the ground. If a Republic officer on Alderaan can send a status report, please do so." Oh, if only Bri were stopping to listen to reason as the doctor attempts to preach at her. If only she were not simply surging toward him, unsteady on her feet as she lifts her left hand to direct a hard swing at his middle long before he gets so far as 'injured'. It's fortunate, then, that Lazlo is faster than she and that her energy is fading fast into a crash, and she ends up staggering into Lazlo rather than the doctor, her swing pulled back to connect with his shoulder with little force. She grasps at Lazlo's shoulder with a clinging hand - this one not bleeding, but certainly bloody - for a moment's balance until he speaks, and then she drops it away and looks toward Haquien with haunted eyes. The Doctor snorts towards Lazlo. "Not on my watch he isn't." Then reaching up, Brand pulls the curtain around Haquien shut so he can begin the process of turning him into Frankenstein COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Going to frequency 0 to attempt to contact someone on the ground." COMSYS: From Conqueror, A male voice says, "Roger that." Brand Sali attempts a surgical operation on Faceless Haquien ... COMBAT: ... and Brand Sali successfully treats Faceless Haquien's wounds. As the curtain is drawn, Lazlo furrows his brow. He moves his arm around Briseis, offering her a friendly place upon which to find comfort. "He's going to be fine," he says softly. "He's going to be fine." Lazlo clears his throat and closes his eyes. "I can sense it." Briseis remains stiff for a moment before she allows herself to slump against Lazlo's side, leaning into him as her gaze fixes on the drawn curtain beyond. "I greatly suspect that you're just saying that," she murmurs to the Jedi. COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "We don't know how they plan to try to get off the planet, but this is clearly a commando raid. Expect a fast ship, hard to hit." Haquien's face is torn apart by repeater fire. His eyes have suffered pretty badly, in particular, as well as his nise. His face is a bloody mess. He'll likely have scars, and perhaps partial blindness, if he survives. -- His chest also has a rather large wound, but it is less serious. COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Valiant, scan for ships on the ground. Report names of those sships." COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "If necessary, move over both Aldera and Hijara." COMSYS: From Conqueror, A male voice says, "Conqueror copies and turbolasers are hot." COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Inform me what ships are on the ground" COMSYS: From Alderaan: High Council, A calm male voice says, "this is Organa on Alderaan. Jedi Knight Dawnrunner is not reporting in. Situation down here is unknown." COMSYS: From Valiant, A cool, deep male voice says, "This is Valiant: Sublime, the ship you forced down, Itchy Wookiee, Legerdemain, Dunerunner, Release, Howler One, Two and Three, Kappa Two, Stinger Black 1, Kicking Assets, Hand of Light, Embry." Lazlo shakes his head. "No, he is strong," he says quietly. Lazlo closes his eyes and regulates his breathing. "Reach out. You'll feel it, too," he says quietly. That may be something he's just saying to calm her. The padawan sighs softly and glances to the closed curtain. He reaches out with the Force, trying to reach Haquien again. "I've seen worst." Brand says to the Medical droid who chirps and whirrs with concern. "Much worst. He'll be fine. Scarred... this left eye might have a little problem at first... but I've seen worse." The droid whirrs, Brand chuckles as he gets the laserscalpel underway. "You haven't done surgery on Kessel before, that's why." Briseis remains resting against Lazlo for a long moment of silence before she pushes away abruptly and shakes her head, braid whipping behind her. "No I won't," she answers. She moves now, finally, for that seat, dropping hard into it as she reaches down for her forgotten comlink. COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Check Hijara landing site for ships also" COMSYS: Briseis says, "Captain Karakas reporting in, sir." Brand Sali attempts a surgical operation on Faceless Haquien ... COMBAT: ... and Brand Sali successfully treats Faceless Haquien's wounds. After a good chunk of time, Brand steps out of surgery, wiping his hands off and looking around tiredly. COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Where is Embry located, Valiant?" Haquien remains where he is, just laying there. The Force throbs around him like a beating heart, the threat of anger long passed, but the acceptance of death far from overcoming him. In effect, he staves off death, but not at the expense of peace. COMSYS: Briseis says, "Repeat, Captain Briseis Karakas. Are there any Republic vessels in range?" COMSYS: From Valiant, A cool, deep male voice says, "Hijera." While glancing around, to see if anyone is paying very close attention, Brand Sali reaches into the pocket of his labcoat and pulls out a flask. For a moment he glances about again before taking himself a quick little nip. Briseis is, thankfully, preoccupied with her comlink and crashing energy levels. Being in good spirits after his good spirits (that's funny!) Brand makes his way around the lobby until he spots Briseis. Pointing towards a seat, he states plainly. "Sit, hold out your hand." Even as he does, he gets some good ol' medical equipment out and looks to be preparing to work on it right there. COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Embry is not identified in our databases. But we cannot get regular information from the ground, so we cannot be sure if it is their ship. Flag it for inspection, and return to your position one below the Rachnois' orbit." Briseis glances uncertainly toward Lazlo and the curtained area, but when push comes to shove she hasn't the energy to argue anymore. She simply untucks her hand from its place against her stomach and presents the mangled mess to Brand for inspection. A blaster-bolt direct to her repeater-wielding hand has left nasty marks. Brand Sali attempts a surgical operation on Briseis ... COMBAT: ... and Briseis's condition is unchanged. Sali grumbles as he works on Briseis' hand. "Hold, STILL." He snaps at her blaming fidgetiness on the fact that he is unable to properly treat the appendange. "If you do'nt hold still I will have you sedated for the next twenty four hours." Briseis' gaze whips up to Sali with a fierce frown, and /then/ she fidgets, an annoyed twitch that doesn't manifest much beyond a clench of her left fist and an angry glare. Brand Sali attempts a surgical operation on Briseis ... COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "The thing is, if they're planning to hit Alderaan, they've just made the chanfces of taking it unguarded a lot worse. We'll be stationing some shipos in the outskirts, of necessity." COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "But I think we can assume that a major Black offensive will happen soon." COMSYS: From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "Will moving ships here not leave other planets open?" Lazlo furrows his brow. He steps towards Bris and Sali. "You most certainly will not," he calls to the good doctor. Lazlo folds his arms across his chest and peers at Sali, taking two precise sniffs into the air. Booze. The padawan narrows his eyes. He looks to the doctor and frowns deeply. "I suggest that from here on, you exhibit nothing short of /extreme/ professionalism," he says sharply, but again politely. COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Obviously." COMSYS: (all channels) From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "This is the Conqueror. YOu are ordered to return immediately to the planet or be fired upon. This is your only warning." COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Unknown ship, return to the planet immediately." COMSYS: From Valiant, A cool, deep male voice says, "It is fortunate that Corellia has a dreadnaught and a battle station." COMBAT: Brand Sali breaks off his attack upon Briseis. COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "There is fighting on Alderaan. No ship is being allowed to leave the system. Proceed to orbit and hold position until order is restored on the planet, then submit to search." COMSYS: Briseis says, "/Repeat/, this is Captain Briseis Karakas. Is there a Republic Vessel in range?" Brand stands up from Briseis, and hands the laser scalpel to Lazlo, smiling. "If you're such a grand doctor, and know so much, then by all means, help yourself." Then, the man turns and simply begins to walk away. COMSYS: (all channels) From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "Powering up turbolasers." COMSYS: (all channels) From Alderaan: High Council, A calm male voice says, "Republic Fleet. Can you identify the ship?" COMSYS: From Valiant, A cool, deep male voice says, "Do I fire on Fury?" COMSYS: (all channels) A rough, deep male voice says, "Amalfiel Renatalis has escaped via jetpack. Last seen heading for the roof of Chateau Bondarevy." COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "All ships proceed to inner orbit." COMSYS: From Valiant, A cool, deep male voice says, "This is Republic SD Valiant, do we fire on this ship that has just entered Alderaan space?" COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, sweet, young male voice says, "My darlings, you must try harder. I will give you a beacon for targeting me. Wait patiently." COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Block inward. Fire upon it if it attempts to enter the system." COMSYS: From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "Will take Hijara flight." Briseis stares after Brand blankly, blinking as he turns away. She seems to have nothing to say, no particular reaction. Perhaps it's all that blood that's soaking her uniform through rather than coursing thorugh her veins. A fist closes around the laser scalpel. Lazlo offers Briseis a sympathetic look by way of apology. He clears his throat, stepping towards the doctor. "I don't know much about medicine, but I do know a little bit about people," he says with a frown. Taking a few more steps towards Bran, Lazlo clears his throat. "What kind of doctor are you?" he calls out. "I'll be sure to bring this up to King Organa the next time we dine. He'll be interested in knowing that his hospital staff is seemingly uninterested in bringing aid to the Republic, instead choosing inebriates." Lazlo looks back to Briseis and mouths a silent apology to her. A glance is paid to the closed curtain around Haquien. Brand leans towards another passing patient and shakes his head, "Pay no attention to him, I'm not even a real doctor. I just play one on a Holovid soap." He smiles widely at it and pats the patient on the shoulder to ease the concern. COMSYS: (all channels) From Cyclones Fury, A female voice says, "Before you blow me out of the sky for no reason, maybe you'll let me land? You had me blocked from flying towards Aldera airspace - what do you expect me to do?" COMSYS: From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "We have Cyclones Fury blocked and awaiting orders." COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Order them to stand by." COMSYS: (all channels) From Cyclones Fury, A female voice says, "I can either dock with your ship or land. Or you fire upon me. I'm alone, and unarmed - what is your wish? I am trying to comply." Briseis shakes her head at Lazlo, her gaze dimming. "It's alright," she murmurs. "The important bit is done-- there are other doctors." COMSYS: (all channels) A young, smooth male voice says, "This is Administrator Okran, on Alderran. All Bespian ships are neutral, I repeat, neutral." COMSYS: (all channels) From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "Cyclones Fury, please stand by." COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Identify who is on Cyclones Fury. Last known disposition of that ship was Draven's Cyclone Corps." COMSYS: (single channel) Lazlo says, "Knight Dawnrunner, this is Lazlo..." COMSYS: From Alderaan: High Council, A calm male voice says, "Republic Fleet, this is Organa. We have enough people running around down here. We don't need anymore. Please turn away all ships attemping to land on Alderaan." COMSYS: (all channels) From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "An attack has occurred on Alderaan and the situation is a bit tense. Please identify who is on Cyclones Fury and from where you have come from." Lazlo nods to Bri and sighs softly. He moves a comlink to his lips and adjusts its controls. A glare is sent in the direction of the departing 'doctor' COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Correct. Acknowledged, ground control. Conqueror, Valiant, enforce." Briseis sinks back into her seat, closing her eyes as her head rests against the wall behind her and she waits. She's dimly aware of Lazlo speaking into his comlink beside her, but she does not comment further. After a few moments, a medical droid comes rolling up towards Lazlo, beeping and whirring about needing some kind of medical forms or papers addressed regarding Haquien. The stipulation of him being thrown out of the hospital amongst the bleeping comments made. COMSYS: (single channel) Lazlo says, "Captain Karakas and Padawan Maut have been stabilized. Haquien is in bad shape, but I expect he'll be fine. Briseis' injuries seem to be healing as well. We met with some...difficult staff here at the hospital, but I expect all will be fine. **background noise of a medical droid beeping** Alright, alright, hold on, please. Sorry, Knight Dawnrunner. How is everything outside?" COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, "This is Hijara Spaceport. Amalfiel was just sighted here!" COMSYS: (all channels) From Cyclones Fury, A female voice says, "Cyclone's Fury, standing by. Please note this is a neutral trade vessel, belonging to Administer Okran. My name is Niobe Diadak. I've flown from the Bespin system to Kuat, and planned on flying on to Mon Calamari to deliver a message to a business associate. I had word that Administrator Okran was on Alderaan, and had come into the outer-system to attempt to contact him via my comsys. I was unaware of any situation on Alderaan. You're welcome to board and search, though I am afraid you won't find anything of interest to you." COMSYS: (all channels) From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "Please Identify who sent that message from Hijara Spaceport." COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Cyclones Fury, acknowledged. Stand by in orbit until the situation on the ground has been clarified. Our apologies for any inconvenience." COMSYS: From Alderaan: High Council, A calm male voice says, "Republic Navy, Organa here. That report originated from Alderaan Police Force." COMSYS: (single channel) Lazlo says, "Er, understood. Good luck." COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "I missed the report, Meena Tills here. Please repeat ;mesage about Hijara." The droid turns and whirrs, expecting Lazlo to follow to the reception/desk area for work to be done. COMSYS: (all channels) From Cyclones Fury, A female voice says, "Acknowledged. I'll stand by...file my nails...knit a sock or two. Cyclone's Fury, going into comsys-silence. Over." COMSYS: From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "Received the following" COMSYS: (all channels) A young, smooth male voice says, "This is Administrator Okran. Please use frequency 77, silly Niobe." Lazlo frowns a bit at the situation. He reaches to his outer-robes and clenches his teeth as he manages to tear off a piece. Lazlo bends at the knee and holds the cloth out to Bris. "Here," he says quietly. "It will help with the bleeding until we can find someone more dedicated around here." Lazlo moves his comlink to his belt and frowns upwards at the droid. "Just a moment," he says to the medical droid. Briseis rolls her head sideways, blinking her eyes open to watch Lazlo for a moment. "I think it's mostly stopped," she answers belatedly, although she stretches out her good hand to take the cloth anyway. She tugs her injured hand free to wrap the cloth tightly in place and breathes out slowly. "What's the situation?" she wonders quietly. COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "PErmission granted." COMSYS: From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "Awaiting orders, Rachnois." The droid bleeps insistantly at Lazlo. COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Allowing Allegiance, a Taanab navy ship, to leave orbit. All ships acknowledge." COMSYS: From Valiant, A cool, deep male voice says, "Very well, this is Valiant." COMSYS: From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "Conqueror acknowledges." "He'll live," he replies softly. Lazlo stands and frowns at the droid. "Bureaucracy," he explains. "That is the situation." The green-robed padawan adjusts his robes and moves to follow the medical droid to fill out needless paperwork. "Rem?" Briseis lifts her voice to call after Lazlo as he rises. COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Branard, failed to copy your retransmission of hte Hijara transmission" Lazlo raises a curious eyebrow and turns his head towards the Captain. "I'm sorry?" COMSYS: From Valiant, A cool, deep male voice says, "It was a report of a sighting of Amalfiel Daving." Droid beep! "That's why they're here," Briseis answers on a quiet breath. "A distraction. To free Rem. Do you know if they've escaped? Did Jana have any information?" COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "All landing sites should be blockaded, your majesty, if possible, to prevent the strike team from reaching its ships." Brown eyes move slightly to his comlink and then back to Bris. "Er, she couldn't talk," he says with a head tilt. "She's busy..." Lazlo moves to begin the paperwork. Slink sneak, the Doctor comes back around to Briseis when Lazlo moves off, shaking her head. "Arrogant bast..." She trails off and then sets to work on treating Bri's hand. Brand Sali attempts a surgical operation on Briseis ... COMBAT: ... and Brand Sali successfully treats Briseis's wounds. Briseis blinks at this, her frown reaappearing before she answers a quiet, "Oh." By the time the doctor has returned, Briseis is not cognizant enough to protest. COMSYS: A young, calm female voice says, "This is Dawnrunner. I have lost Amalfiel's trail but have disarmed him. I am going to continue to search but... the trail is cold." Work firmly done on Briseis, Brand slips away to do Doctory things and not deal with patients. In other words, he's raiding the vicodin bin. COMSYS: From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "Be safe, Dawnrunner" Finishing up with the paperwork, Lazlo walks back towards Bri and looks in the direction of the curtain. The green-robed padawan walks towards it and slowly draws the curtain back to glance towards the patient. He softly clears his throat. Haquien lays there. Many bandages surround his face, but he seems perfectly fine.. sort of. At least the machines he's hooked up to report a stable condition. Briseis blinks her eyes open only at the clearing of his throat, and she pulls herself up to straighten with an effort. She watches Lazlo anxiously in silent query. Lazlo smiles faintly and then closes the curtains. He walks back to where Briseis is seated. "He's fine," he says softly. Lazlo takes an adjacent seat and sighs quietly. "He might look different when he leaves, but he seems fine." The green robed padawan yawns quietly, looking like he was holding it back but couldn't. Brown eyes pay a curious glance to the mysterious bandages that appeared on Bri's wounds but he doesn't say anything about them. He remains quiet. Briseis watches Lazlo tiredly. Doubtfully. Despite there, there's a quiet touch of hope in her voice as she replies, "Really?" Her hands tuck together in her lap, bandaged folded over good. Lazlo turns, trying especially to make eyecontact, as though in doing so it would further validate what he says. "Yes," he says with a firm nod. "Really." Haquien continues to lay there, out cold. He hardly moves. Briseis meets Lazlo's gaze and holds it for a moment, brown eyes meeting brown before she gives him a responding nod, also short. "Okay," she says simply, and then slumps back into her chair again. After a moment she shifts to lean against Lazlo, who is somewhat more comfortable than the chair, and closes her eyes to exhaustion. COMSYS: (all channels) From Cyclones Fury, A soft, calm female voice says, "Cyclone's Fury - Niobe Diadak, holding orbit. I've got one sock done, here. I might through the ship into autopilot and take a nap until you military boys have your security situation resolved. Over...and out." COMSYS: (all channels) From Conqueror, A cool male voice says, "I wear a size 12, btw." Lazlo peers over as Bri leans against him. A range of emotions are displayed on Lazlo's features. The predominant one is, of course, awkwardness. Though after a moment of this, he clears his throat nearly silently and slides slightly in his seat, so as to position his shoulder at a more comfortable height for the Captain. Lazlo's eyes close and his chest moves slowly as he takes a few deep, melodic breaths. "I see you and Haquien sitting in a TIE cockpit. He wants me to assure you that he's doing fine," Lazlo says softly. His eyes open slowly and move to watch Bri. Briseis expresses her appreciation for the adjusted height with an indecipherable murmur and a shift of her head. His comment, however, jerks her awake again, and she lifts her head just enough to shift wide eyes to Lazlo. "How--?" she begins. Lazlo tilts his head to the side, as though the question might be a silly one to ask. He offers a subtle smile and clears his throat. "The Force can say a lot to those who listen," he explains softly. The padawan exhales quietly and softly asks, "You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Briseis frowns, dropping her head down again primarily so that she will not have to look at Lazlo when she answers. Her pause is long, filled with deep, silent breaths before she answers. "What does it even mean, to believe in the Force? That it exists?" She blinks, frowning. "I believe that. I've seen too much to suggest otherwise. But still--" She does not elaborate on what, exactly, 'still'. Lazlo nods his head slowly. "It's okay," he says quietly, watching Haquien's curtain. "Many people find themselves strangers to it. I must seem crazy to you -- devoting my life to it. Still..." His brown eyes watch Haquien's curtain for a moment before coming to rest with eyelids closed over each. "He speaks to you. A pity you can't listen..." "I think Haquien is dreaming. He's at peace, at least," Lazlo says quietly with his eyes closed. His mouth forms into a smile. "The two of you are flying in a TIE -- flying over Coruscant. Enjoying the scenery. The sights. Each other's company." After a pause, he opens his eyes. "We should all be so lucky to be that happy," he says with a nod. "No," Briseis admits quietly. "Not crazy. I--" She breaks off, falling into silence for a moment before she swallows tightly and nods against his shoulder. "That was a good day," she agrees. "Can you-- tell him?" Lazlo closes his eyes and takes a breath. "I can try," he says softly. After a brief pause, his eyes open and he smiles faintly to the captain. "I'm sure you'll be able to tell him before you know it." Lazlo considers something and shifts slightly to gently free himself. "Come," he says with a nod. "Let's find you somewhere proper to rest." A gaze is paid off in the distance. "I sense you'll need it." Briseis nods faintly, lifting her head as he shifts before pulling herself to her feet. The first order of business is a fresh set of clothes. The second, a bed. Fortunately, Alderaan can provide both. Category:March 2008 RP Logs